The Journey of the Reluctant Dragon
by Camera Guy
Summary: The actions of a Flamedramon condemns him to a journey to destroy a threat. !Ch.3 IS IN! New alliances are made as Renamon leaves Flamedramon in a storm of anger.
1. Taomon's Village

Camera: I don't own digimon and so far the only thing I own is this story and Darkknightmon. Sit back and hope you enjoy my first fanfic. Read and review please.

"Talking"; 'Thinking'

**A Journey of the Reluctant Dragon**

**Chapter 1**

**In the Digital World's great forest**

Twigs snapped and trees rustled as a flamedramon ran through a dark forest. Blood ran down both his arms as they swayed lifelessly in the midst of dashed away from his pursuers. A loud group of digimon led by a Beelzemon, trampled through the trees following a thick trail of blood leading straight to the dragon.

"Quick, kill him before he escapes!" Beelzemon roared to the digimon behind him.

He then pulled out his right gun and fired three shots at Flamedramon.

The bullets ripped through the air as two bullets flew by his head and the third hit the back of his chest armor sending him crashing into a clearing in the middle of the forest.

The group of digimon surrounded him in no time. Unable to use his arms Flamedramon rolled to the back of his neck and kicked with his powerful legs into the air sending him to his feet, Beelzemon grinned evilly as he looked upon the battered digimon.

"HaHaHa, you have no place to run, you can't use your arms, and you're outnumbered! We're going to kill you and take back the power you stole from us! Now, bring me his data!"

Three digimon ran from the group to kill him.

"Dumb basterd!" Flamedramon snarled.

Despite the wounds he carried, Flamedramon easily maneuvered past them, and took them down. A loud thud was heard as all three fell. In the clearing of the forest, the moon shined down upon the bewildered digimon.

"Tch, A meramon, monochromon, and a darkknightmon? I've lost the use of my arms but don't underestimate me if you plan on staying alive."

"Grrrr. Wipe that smile off your face!" The armored knight brought out both his swords and charged at him.

"Hm, damn fool." Flamedramon bit down on darkknightmon's wrist and flipped him on his back.

Darkknightmon looked at his wrist in disgust and fear. It was bent and blood was washing over it. He got up to see Flamedramon gripping one of his swords by the hilt and the other sword was crushed beneath his right foot.

The dragon used the sword and sliced open darkknightmon's armor and chest. The digimon and his swords dissipated into data. Everyone watched as they saw Beelzemon absorbed Darkknightmon's data.

"You're pretty cocky for a lucky Mon, but you still don't stand a chance against me!" Beelzemon said as the last of the data disappeared.

Flamedramon dashed behind a giant tree in the center of the clearing. Beelzemon pulled out his blasters and started firing at the tree.

Unknown from them there was a shadow watching the event takes place from the woods. After a barrage of bullets the giant tree collapsed, there was a slight pause as the smoke cleared. When the smoke settled, Beelzemon frowned as nobody was in the craters made by Double Impact.

"Sir, a trail of blood leads from the base of the tree to the opposite side of the field."

"Huh?" A little bat flew to Beelzemon and started screeching at him.

"Hmm, I don't need to keep chasing him. He's no fun all busted up." The bat frowned, "Tell that bloodsucker you call a boss that I'm heading home and I'll fight him if he ever comes back." With that the bat flew off into the sky.

Deeper in the forest where the trees stood so tall that the sky wasn't visible to Flamedramon's eyes

'Damn, someone's following me. Is it one of Beelzemon's gang?'

Flamedramon stumbled further into the forest with the blue of his scales running with blood.

'If I don't get help now I really am going to die.'

Flamedramon sat down at the base of one of the lofty trees. His breath was heavy as he tried to watch the swift shadow's movements as they drew near while being careful to keep a good distance away. Just out of view, one of the shadows placed its palm on a nearby tree as the luring darkness of sleep enveloped him.

* * *

**In Flamedramon's mind…**

Flamedramon scanned the area around him seeing nothing but white everywhere. "Oh this is just great, I'm dead!" WHACK

"Aah, WHAT THE HELL!" Flamedramon spun around to face his current annoyance.

"Alright, who just struck me at the back of my---", however he was greeted with a short old man with a paw staff. "Uhh? A Jijimon?"

"HoHoHo. Well you certainly not one of the brightest digimon we've called out to."

"What did you say old fart?" Flamedramon was clenching his fist as his helmet caught on fire.

"So rude too. I remember back in the old days, everyone was a lot nicer then. Ah yes, and there was Babamon the love of my life. That gal got my heart burning since the day I laid my eyes on her."

'I'll burn the rest of this geezer if I don't get out of here soon.' Flamedramon thought as he growled.

The elder continued talking as Flamedramon stared wondering whether to be angry or confused.

"What's with you, and do you know were I am?"

"Now back to business. Flamedramon this is a message given to you in your sleep."

"So I'm not dead." He said with a sigh of relief.

"Yes."

"Then, is my body safe?"

"Not going to tell you. Anyways here's a token to help you out with your newfound…potential." Flamedramon raised an eyebrow.

"Well time for you to wake up now." At the end of his sentence the elder tapped his staff on the ground.

* * *

Flamedramon awoke face up in a bed with his stomach and arms wrapped in bandages. The first thing he noticed was that he could use his arms once again.

Pushing himself to an upright position, pain surged through his arms.

"Hmph. I guess I forgot all about the pain during the battle. Wait! Where's my mask and armor?"

As he searched the rims of the bed, he paused to hear a faint giggle. His eyes shifted to a figure sitting in a wooden chair at the corner of the room.

Stepping into the light the figure talked with a female voice, "Wow. I didn't know flamedramon freak out without their armor."

The digimon was a yellow fox with white fur on her chest, hands, legs, the tip of her ears, and bushy tail. She had two purple gloves embedded with the yinyang.

She also wore a loose collar around her neck. As Flamedramon examined her and his new robe-like attire, Renamon blushed thinking, 'I wonder how he'll react if he found out that I was the one who undressed him and changed his clothes?'

Flamedramon averted his attention back to the fox, "Wow, a Renamon. I've only heard about them in tales."

"Seeing an armor type is a first for me two."

"So where am I?"

Renamon cheerfully smiled, "You're the first digimon that's not part of my digivolution to step in Grandma Taomon's village, or at least be dragged into it in a blood mess. It's a hidden village in the great forest."

"Do you know were my armor is?"

And with that Renamon fazed out of the room. Flamedramon got out of bed and stretched his arms and legs noticing that in the short amount of time he spent talking to Renamon, his wounds barely ache anymore.

Flamedramon walked over to the mirror on the far side of the room. It was uncomfortable for him not knowing where he is and being there without his mask.

Renamon fazed back into the rooms with her palm on the pile of armor and straps.

"Hi Flamedramon! Hope you didn't miss me will I was gone. Hurry we have to meet Grandma Taomon soon."

"Thanks, I'll change now."

Renamon then fazed out as Flamedramon placed his mask on. As he reached for the rest, he paused to stare at the chair. "Do all Renamon sneak around?"

Renamon appeared on the chair embarrassed. "Aww. How did you know I was there?"

Ignoring the question Flamedramon turned to look at the armor asking her in a serious tone, "Do you know where's my gauntlets?"

"Follow me out side when you're done." She then walked out the door only pausing to look at the blue dragon.

A few minutes later Flamedramon walked out of the house in his bright, luminous fire armor and jet black straps wrapped around his arms. Renamon looked at his revealed human-looking hands. Renamon stepped from the side of the door to grab Flamedramon's arm.

She then guided him through the village made out of wood and leaves. As they walked along Flamedramon noticed that all eyes were staring at him. Some Renamons watched in envy as his guide clutched to his arms

Flamedramon and Renamon reached the steps of the biggest structure in the village.

Two Kyubimons guarded the gate, as Renamon nodded to them. They stepped aside and the doors flung open to a huge cathedral.

"Alright Flamedramon, I'll only be able to go further if I'm called."

The doors slammed shut as he entered the building. All three foxes put an ear to the door when it closed.

Inside Flamedramon saw columns to the left and right of the walls, the whole inside looked like the grand hall to a castle. At the end was the Taomon sitting on a chair.

The Taomon was too distracted to notice a blue dragon standing at the other end of the hall.

What caught Flamedramon's attention was that the Taomon had one of his gauntlets in her hand and the other rested by her foot. The taomon was pulling out everything stored in the gauntlets.

"Hey! What the hell do you think your doing searching through my stuff?" A vein popped up on his head and Flamedramon's helmet caught on fire as he spoke.

The taomon glanced at the angry dragon with confusion. She quickly came to realize why he was yelling at her and placed the CD player she was holding beside her throne and the gauntlets by her feet.

She then cleared her throat and sat up straight, "Welcome!" she said in a gleeful smile.

"I'm Taomon leader of the village in the Great Forest. If you're confused about anything ask it now and get it over with."

Flamedramon was about to talk when Taomon cut in, "Alright enough questions. It's time you realized why your hear."

Flamedramon's eye twitched not knowing how someone like this could ever gain this status in a community. "What do you mean why I'm hear? You girls treated me back to health right?"

Taomon's face switched to a serious stare, "Flamedramon." The dragon calmed down to listen to her.

"You have been chosen by Zhuqiamon, one of the four sovereigns, to defend his region from a growing threat which is endangering the lives of the digimon. All elders and sovereigns know what you stole from Beelzemon and his gang. As well as the enemy"

Flamedramon muttered a curse under his breath.

"You stole their version of the x-antibodies. Thing is you didn't mutate into an x-digimon, but in some twist of fate, it allowed you to become stronger than you can imagine." She smiled

"Now what could possible drive you to steal something like that?" She said with a sly grin.

Flamedramon turned his eyes away from her sayings, "My business is my own. It has nothing to with you."

"In any case your power can grow beyond its normal limits. With this, your job is to find any elders left. Each elder digimon will help you significantly in your journey. But with someone like you I don't know if we're better of without you."

"Hey, What kind of digimon do you think I am?" Just as he finished, Taomon pulled out a dirty magazine from his gauntlet. A sweat drop fell down both their faces.

"I thought I told you to stop looking through other peoples stuff!"

Ignoring him, Taomon announces, "Oh I forgot, as the first elder you've stumbled upon I'm supposed to help you!"

Clueless of what she was going to do, he watched her hop of her throne and causally walk up to him thinking with uncertainty, 'How is she an elder when she is one of the most immature and kleptomaniac digimon I've ever met.'

Taomon stopped one foot away from the impatient dragon. In one swift motion, she took of his helmet and tried to grab his head.

"What the? HEY!" Flamedramon grabbed her wrist and stopped her; "Warn me before you do something like that!"

"What are you freaking out about?" Taomon was pushing Flamedramon back little by little.

"You tore of my mask! How the hell did you become a village chief like this?" A vein popped up on Taomon head.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Taomon flipped Flamedramon over her shoulder and slammed him down on his back, "If you really feel so uncomfortable. I know what can help you. Renamon!"

The fox with the collar appeared noticing Taomon sitting on Flamedramon's stomach as she asked, "Grandma?"

"Take off your clothes."

"WHAT!" they both yelled. Renamon's face blushed a deep red.

The two Kyubimon burst into the room, "Taomon what's going on-AHH!" They screamed seeing Renamon halfway taking off her gloves and collar. Moreover, Taomon was sitting on Flamedramon and holding his wrist to the floor.

"We're sorry! We didn't know you three were doing this!"

Both Kyubimons raced out the door with lightning speed and Taomon started laughing.

Renamon frantically put what clothes she had taken off back on. "Oh no, they think I was…What if they tell everyone!"

"Don't worry in all the confusion I slipped Flamedramon some of my power, and I'll set everything straight with them."

Flamedramon got up, and started rubbing a burn mark on his head.

Noticing Taomon searching the rims of his helmet, he quickly snatched it back and placed it on his head. "You do that just to tick me off don't you?"

With a wide smile, her answer was yes. Her smile faded as she began to speak.

"Flamedramon, the sovereigns are considered the rulers of this world, each watch over their own territory. The directly under them in rank are the elders, digimon who work for them and in return are given more abilities and privileges to do what we can to keep peace in our own region and help this world. Zhuqaimon chose you, for your actions, to find any elders you can, each will give you new strength and abilities by unlocking one of the seven Hazard gates."

"I don't even know what you're talking about."

Both foxes sighed with a sweat drop on their head.

"Flamedramon, the seven Hazard gates were created to make sure a digimon could not become too powerful for his or her current digivolution."

"However, There has been one other thing that can weaken or even break the gates."

"The x-antibody, right?"

"Yes." Taomon butted in. "There has been one other who has gone through this, but that's not all that important." She said nonchalantly.

Taomon transported them to the gate of the village.

"I only know the location of one other elder and that's a Seraphimon that lives in the Angel Sanctuary."

Flamedramon spoke with a curious tone. "Quest aside, Renamon's are pretty rare so there are many rumors, like the hidden village, but there is one rumor that I need to know."

"What is it?"

Flamedramon signaled Taomon to come closer. Taomon leaned to him as Flamedramon whispered in her ear.

Renamon watched curiously to what they were Flamedramon was saying.

Taomon's face turned a red hue as the fox raised her hand and slapped him.

"Oww! You could have just said that's not true."

"I know, but slapping you felt like the right thing to do."

"What did you ask?" Renamon asked.

"Your to young, and, where's my gauntlets!"

Taomon pulled out his gauntlets from her giant sleeves, "Sorry, I couldn't resist."

The large doors open to reveal the grasslands west of the forest; the fox magic allowed them a direct way out of the forest.

"Well, I'm outta here."

Renamon appeared in front of him. "I'm going with you!"

"What! No way, ask your grandma."

She glanced over to Taomon which she just nodded her head

"Yessss! I'm going too!"

"Hold on, don't I have a say in this too?"

Both of them gave Flamedramon a death glare that would follow anyone until the day they die.

"Bye!" Renamon waved her out stretched hand, and Flamedramon muttered every curse word he knew under his breath, as they walked off together.

Unknowing to them a dark figure watched them through a floating orb.

In the dark room the figure leaned to one side of his chair, and supported his head on is fist. The doors flung open violently on the other side of the room as Beelzemon stepped through roaring, "Myotismon!"

Camera: All corrections are done, I think. Thanks for reading!


	2. Kokure Village

**Camera: All right here is the second chapter. Please relax and enjoy. **

**I do not own Digimon and would like to thank anyone who reviewed my first chapter.**

The Journey of the reluctant Dragon 

**Kokure Village**

"MYOTISMON!" The booming voice can be heard all through out the castle.

The vampire sat up straight to pay attention to the commotion with interest, but he quickly slouched back down to his bored state when he saw Beelzemon standing there.

"Oh, It's just you." He murmured with no interest in his words.

Pissed off, Beelzemon snapped back. "Don't give me that crap! You saw what happened to the flamedramon right?"

"Yes, apparently that particular digimon might get in the way of our plan." He said coolly.

"I couldn't care less about that right now. He's healed and in the open, I can finally finish him off!"

"He's headed for the Angel's Sanctuary in the sky. We now know were two of the elders are and getting up to the floating mausoleum will be easy for us."

On his way out, Beelzemon paused at the door. "YES! I can't wait to fight and absorb his data!"

As of the top of his mind, Myotismon pointed out. "Oh, and it's your turn to get the groceries."

Beelzemon ran out the door screaming. "Shove it up your ass!"

Myotismon sighed as he heard the motor of the Behemoth ride off into the distance. "He doesn't even know were Flamedramon is."

Kokure Village a few miles west of the Great Forest… 

Flamedramon and Renamon walked into the town to see the streets filled with digimon.

"Wow Flamedramon. We really made a lot of time getting here. It's in the afternoon."

Renamon glanced to her left with surprise seeing that Flamedramon wasn't beside her. She looked ahead to see Flamedramon walking away.

"Hey Flamedramon! Don't walk off without me!"

"You pushed me into letting you follow me, so I expect you to keep up." Flamedramon waved goodbye to Renamon as he disappeared into the crowd.

"Flamedramon, you jerk!" Renamon ran through the crowd looking for him but was pushed around just as she entered the streets.

Irritated, Renamon jumped over the crowd land landed on a monochromon with the words bus written on his side.

As the monochromon plowed through the crowd, Renamon looked around for a blue dragon with red armor.

Renamon sighed when Flamedramon wasn't in sight. "At least Grandma Taomon was smart telling me to put a tracking device on him."

Renamon pulled out a small radar from her right glove. Switching it on, the device pointed to Renamon.

"What?" Renamon quickly searched the inner rim of both her gloves, pulling out the little tracking device.

A note was attached to it and it read.

_You'll have to do better than that. _

_- Flamedramon_

Renamon sulked to a sitting position on top of the bus digimon.

Interrupting her thought, the Monochromon asked, "Where would you like to go miss?"

Renamon thought to her self as she examined the letter again.

**Elsewhere…**

Flamedramon stood out side the blacksmith's store thinking, 'Maybe I was too tough on her. I'll make it up to her tonight.'

Flamedramon shook his head of all bad thoughts as he entered through the door.

A bat flew at his face but Flamedramon just swatted it away.

"Welcome!" said the Blacksmith. He was a tall, turtle-shaped ultimate with a hammer. "I'm Zudomon the blacksmith of this town. Come in and enjoy yourself. What would you like to buy?"

Flamedramon swatted the bat again as it drew near. "Ya, I would but do you know you have a bat problem."

"Hey, I need digichrome body armor instead of this standard issued shell every armor type gets."

"Sure but it will cost you a lot of digiyen for your form of armor."

"Ya, I've got the money. Now I'll come back tomorrow to pick it up."

Flamedramon walked out the store in long, blue jeans and a black shirt with a silver crest of courage on the back.

"Now for Renamon's present. She will probable forgive me."

**At night...**

The monochromon stopped at his last destination in front of an inn. Renamon was completely exhausted from the whole evening looking for Flamedramon.

Renamon moaned to her self. "Where could he be?"

She sulked up to the desk to get a room to lodge in for the night.

"One room please."

A floramon popped up from behind the shelf. "Name?"

"Renamon"

Floramon punched in her name into a nearby computer. The computer beeped as data was displayed on its screen. "Oh, you already have a room."

Floramon tossed her the key with a number ten scratched on it. Bewildered she took the key in her hand and walked away from the desk.

After awhile of searching she found the room that matched the key number. Stepping into the room she found it had a lamp that glowed with a dim light, one untouched bed, and a crimson chair in use.

Renamon saw Flamedramon fast asleep on the chair. She was soon searing with anger until she notice something Flamedramon was holding in his right hand. It was a box wrapped in blue cloth with a single red ribbon.

All of Renamon's anger switched to a strange curiosity for the small parcel. Without waking him, she unhooked the box from his grip. On the top of it was a small letter.

_Sorry for disappearing earlier. I got you a present just in case you are still angry._

Open it when you feel like it. –Flamedramon 

Renamon looked at the sleeping dragon, but was not sure what to do.

She yawned. "I'll yell at you in the morning." Renamon fell on the bed the bed in blissful slumber.

Flamedramon's Dream… 

Flamedramon awoke in an all too familiar white room. "Oh crap."

His body cringed at the sound of an old man's laughter. Flamedramon quickly walked away from the sound of Jijimon's laughter only to find him standing before him.

"Great, you're the last person I need to see."

Jijimon sniffed and was on the verge of tears.

Flamedramon sighed. "Alright what's wrong with you now?" he said with unenthusiastic drooling from his words.

Sniff "You're so lucky, traveling with a cute renamon." Jijimon shielded his eyes with his wrist as waterfalls arced up from his eyes.

A vain appeared on the dragon's head. "Stupid old fart! She should not be following me anyways. It's way too dangerous for her!"

"Isn't that why you bought her such a unique and powerful gift?"

Flamedramon stamped his foot on his face. "Great now you can read minds! Everything you do ticks me off!"

"Nope, I can see what you do." He mischievously grinned.

"Where are you?"

Jijimon smiled and tapped his staff on the ground. A great luminescent light flashed forward to blind him.

"Can't you see she has feelings for you?" 

Flamedramon's eyes came into sharp focus as he sat up from his chair with vicious speed. He held his head trying to remember the last thing he heard before waking.

'That last voice! What did say? Who was it?'

Light gleamed from the window as Flamedramon left the room leaving Renamon to snooze off in bed.

Heading to the nearest bar, Flamedramon saw three kids playing in the streets, a guilmon, an agumon, and a dorumon.

Flamedramon turned pale and abruptly stopped in mid-strife. Painful and vivid memories flashed in his eyes.

The land ravaged with rampaging digimon of all kind in their highest form. All four sovereigns were there and all of them attacking with the horde of megas. Waves of data flew into the sky as all digimon, land and air attacked together.

Out of all of the digimon, two stuck out off the crowd. Those two digimon fought bravely together, one bigger than the other crushed the enemy in his claws and boasting more strength, the other quick and agile zipping through the monsters, and cutting them to pieces.

Flamedramon remembered that battle, what happened to him, why he wanted to become more powerful. He remembered everything

"Are you all right?"

His reality quickly shot back to him as he shivered at the memory.

The yellow dinosaur looked at him funny. "What kind of Flamedramon are you when you don't wear armor? You also wear human clothes, you can't get that here."

Noticing what the kid said, he almost forgot what he was wearing. "You're pretty smart kid, run along I've got to get my armor now."

The agumon ran off keeping a curious eye on him as he walked off to the blacksmith.

Back at the Inn… 

Renamon slept peacefully in the bed with the present clutched in her arms. She snuggled against it muttering in her sleep. "Flamedramon."

"Vulcan's Hammer!"

The window broke as Flamedramon jumped through the window in his armor. A piercing beam of energy shot through the window over both of them.

Renamon jumped to her feet. Shocked from the rude awakening she asked. "Flamedramon! Is it one of Beelzemon's goons?"

Getting up from the floor, Flamedramon dusted him self off saying. "Nope, just a very angry blacksmith."

The building shook with every attack that slammed into the side of the building. "Vulcan's Hammer!" he screamed again as the ultimate lodge the hammer into the building.

"What did you do to make this Zudomon so angry?" she coughed as the attack shot up dust.

Flamedramon scooped up Renamon in his arms and started sprinting up to the roof. His sudden act startled her. She had to admit she felt comfortable, as she lay closed to the warmth of his body. She could no longer sense the chaos that was unfolding around her as she rest in his arms.

"Renamon?" The voice broke the silence of her sleep.

"Can you stand?" he asked having no idea what was happening in her mind.

Her face burned red as she stuttered for the words. "Uh…I…Yes!"

Getting a grip on her surroundings, Renamon was on a roof two building away from the digimon. She saw Zudomon attacking the building as starmons and deputeemons tried to tranquilize the raging digimon.

"How did you get him so angry?" Turning to her left, she saw Flamedramon was already racing toward the giant turtle. "Dang it!"

Zudomon swatted away the police digimon as he turned to face the dragon.

"Hmm? Something isn't right." Flamedramon stared at the colossus noticing his eyes gleaming red with anger, but more importantly a little black bat that had it's teeth sank into the back of the turtles neck.

"Mind control? How cliché is that?" he smirked.

The bat growled in response to his taunt.

"The smartest thing to do is to tear you off his neck, but I am going to have more fun battling your host. I have newfound strength thanks to a fox and I want to test it out on you. I'm also board from the last chapter of how the closest thing to an action scene was me getting shot at!"

Zudomon's hammer slammed down on the ground creating a beam of light to shoot forward towards Flamedramon.

"Hello misplaced aggression." Flamedramon deflected the attack around him. Flamedramon jumped over the massive turtle, twisting in the air to face him when he lands.

Zudomon swung his hammer sideways swatting Flamedramon to a building. Rebounding off the building, Flamedramon screamed. "Fire rocket!" His whole body was engulfed in flames as he shot back at Zudomon. Colliding into the massive turtles leg, Caused Zudomon to fall face first into the ground.

Renamon hopped from rooftop to rooftop to get a better view. She saw Flamedramon burst out of the flames. "Flamedramon above you!"

He shielded himself as a rain of throwing stars came from the sky. The metal stars bounced of his armor and lodged on to the ground in a circle around his feet.

A ninjamon appeared a few steps away from the fallen zudomon with his hands parallel to his face in the traditional ninja hand signs.

"What are you cutting in for?"

"It won't matter when you are about to die! EXPLOSION!" Every throwing star lodge to the ground exploded in a fiery blast.

"Was he really Myotismon's main threat?"

"Oh, is that who I'm supposed to kill?" Ninjamon was startled and leapt away from the voice behind him.

Flamedramon was about to attack when Zudomon's hammer sent him crashing down the street.

"Damn that hurts!"

Flamedramon noticed Renamon standing behind him.

"Yo Renamon, can you take care of the ninja for me." He said as he grasped his left ribs

"You're hurt!"

"It's nothing serious."

In anger, the fox vanished in a small gust of wind.

Flamedramon smiled when he heard her disappear with a small sound of metal on her collar. She was wearing the emerald he gave her for a present.

Renamon appeared in front of the ninja pissed off. "I won't let you survive after what you've done." She disappeared and reappeared high in the air behind him.

She folded her arms and legs in and called out. "Diamond…"

Ninjamon appeared behind her in a swirl of leafs with his katana raised. "Fool, don't use such predictable moves!"

The ninja was about to slash when he heard her call out. "Kohenkyo!"

Ninjamon quickly found himself in switched positions. "What! You can't use an attack in the middle of another!"

"Storm!"

Surprisingly to Renamon the crystal shards turned up green and as her attack took place a tornado shot out with the shards.

As Ninjamon plummeted to the ground in a spiral, the tornado caused the shards to swirl around him shredding him to pieces. The wind subsided with data flying out of the vortex. Absorbing the data, Renamon glanced at her gloves and her present tied to her collar as the white of the yin-yang glowed the same color as the emerald. She quickly disappeared.

Zudomon swung his hammer down on Flamedramon. The possessed digimon smirked as he felt the attack connect. His smile vanished as he saw Flamedramon holding the flat end of the hammer above him with his other outstretched claw.

Zudomon struggled to lift his hammer. Flamedramon did not budge but held on and pointed his other gauntlet at Zudomon's face.

Flamedramon smiled evilly as he announced. "Knuckle…"

Renamon appeared behind Flamedramon and embraced him in her arms. "Flamedramon I'm sorry. If would have acted sooner you wouldn't have gotten hur…"

Renamon stared at the same spot Flamedramon held earlier. "You're not hurt!"

"Uh…Renamon I can explain." Before Flamedramon could make up an excuse, Renamon kicked him in the back of the head sending Flamedramon flying face first into the ground.

Renamon could barely make out Flamedramon muffled voice. "Ow!"

Zudomon, having freed his hammer raised it high in the air for another attack.

"Crap!" Flamedramon maneuvered around Zudomon's hammer and made it to the back of his neck. Flamedramon reached down to the surprised bat. Dislodging the bat from the turtle's neck caused Zudomon to collapse unconscious. The bat however, burned up in Flamedramon's claws.

Every villager ran out crying. "HOORAY, for the brave heroes of Kokure village!"

Flamedramon looked at them and cocked an eyebrow. "Heroes? Oh yes, that is right. Heroes."

The crowd fell deafly ill when Renamon walked up to Flamedramon.

Flamedramon braced himself for any hit. Renamon grabbed his left arm and held him close.

"Flamedramon. Promise me you'll never do that again." Renamon buried her face in his arm.

A little shocked Flamedramon looked at her. 'I met her a day ago and she already cares about me.' "I promise Renamon."

A betamon walked up to them asking. "Is there anything we can repay your bravery."

Renamon let go of Flamedramon's arm and turn to the betamon. "Yes actually. We could use some food for our journey."

At the North gate… 

Renamon and Flamedramon waved goodbye to the villagers as they stepped out of the village.

Flamedramon turned back to them cupping his hands around his mouth. "Hey! For a last request, don't punish the blacksmith. He's innocent."

Metal doors closed at the entrance as he could hear a faint voice telling him okay.

Both of them walked down a dirt road leading them through open grasslands. The road had lamppost on the side of the roads with it reaching high above them.

The lights flickered on as the sun fell to its afternoon position.

"Hey Flamedramon." Renamon turned to him with a curios face.

"Yo, what's up?"

"Why did the zudomon attack you and why did you let him off like that."

Flamedramon told her what he did after he disappeared from buying her the strange emerald and ordering new armor.

"So when I went back Zudomon charged me $300,000 digiyen. I tried paying for it in Japanese currency but he refused."

"Wait!" She said in alarm. "Japanese currency as in human money?"

Changing the subject as fast as possible, he continued on with the story.

"After that I snuck in again and swiped my new armor back. Zudomon must have found out and started chasing me. That's probable where the bat chose him for a host because of his rage."

Shocked again, Renamon stopped in her tracks. "You steal and you fought the Zudomon knowing all you had to do was get rid of the bat! He could have gotten hurt!"

A cloaked figure watched their little discussion from atop a lamppost. The figure smiled and chuckled quietly as it disappeared without trace except for a single white feather that gentle flew off with the passing wind.

"All that side it was really thoughtful of you to get me a present."

Time passed as Renamon calmed down and they settled on the side off the road lying on the grass.

Despite her fur, Renamon shivered at the cold wind that blew over their bodies. Renamon wanted to curl up next to Flamedramon, seeing this as a perfect chance and the fact he is a fire digimon and all.

Renamon started to blush as she forced out his name. "Flamedramon."

There was a small pause of silence before she heard his voice. "Yes?"

"I can't get to sleep easily, can you help me?" She started to blush uncontrollable as she thought of the possibilities.

Flamedramon sat up. "Alright."

Renamon was happy with his answer and waited for his warm embrace.

"Renamon. Do you remember the rumor I asked Taomon?"

"Uhh? Yes."

Flamedramon leaned over to her and whispered in her ear.

Renamon's eyes widen and her face turned a deep red. She then passed out leaving a single dragon laughing to her reaction.

"Goodnight Renamon."

Flamedramon yawned when he curled up next to Renamon.

Both digimon slept peacefully under the nocturnal sky.

Somewhere in the shady castles of the digital world… 

Myotismon replayed the battle in the floating orb. The orb recorded. _I am going to have more fun battling your host._

"Interesting choice of action." A Ladydevimon stepped out of the wall. "Don't you agree?"

Myotismon kept his gaze fixed on the battle. Frowning at the silence, she was about to ask about the cloaked figure that was spying on Flamedramon when Myotismon cuts in. "Where is Beelzemon? He should have been there by now."

Myotismon waved his hand over the ball. The ball showed a desert at night with Beelzemon sitting on his immobile bike with goggles protecting his eyes from the gust of sand. "WHERE THE HELL AM I!"

Myotismon and Ladydevimon sighed. "Idiot."

Thank you for reading the second installment of this particular fanfiction. Please read and review. I will continue to work on this little project until I see fit.


	3. Don't forget the true enemy

**Hello everyone. If you look to my profile, I'll always (from now on) have a preview for the new chapter in any story I do.**

**Disclaimer: If I did own Digimon I would keep it going, although now that I think about it, look at Power Rangers. They're really milking that series dry these days. So I don't really know what I could possible do with owning Digimon, It would just be cool.**

**Journey of the Reluctant Dragon **

**By Camera Guy**

**Remember who the enemy is.**

"What the?"

"Oof." Flamedramon landed with a thud on the back of a large pick-up truck.

"Morning." Renamon announced as he shielded his eyes from the rising sun.

"Renamon? What's going on?"

The golden fox jumped off the grass and landed gracefully next to him on the truck. Her yellow fur glistened in the sun as she stood before him. In that moment of awe, Flamedramon blushed as if he had beheld her beauty for the first time.

The vehicle began to move about the road, snapping Flamedramon out of his trance.

He focused his ears to Renamon's voice as he heard the end of her discussion.

"… In short, we're getting a ride to Uracho Village and from there it's only an evenings walk to get to the angel's floating city and Seraphimon's mausoleum."

Missing the whole beginning of the conversation, he stumbled for words. "Huh? Oh, right! Well at least we're on our way to getting there."

Flamedramon turned his glance away to hide his embarrassment. He stared through the back window of the drivers seat, seeing nothing but darkness.

Time passed as Flamedramon listened to his cd player and Renamon played with crystals that she materialized out of mid air.

Renamon's attention averted away from her diamonds and back to Flamedramon at the same time as he turned to face her.

"Hey, who did you see when you asked for a ride?" he said through curiosity

The car immediately stopped, interrupting Renamon and startling them both.

"We're here." A dark voice spoke from the steering wheel. The bitter voice skulked its way into their ears, sending chills down their back.

Renamon and Flamedramon jumped off the truck and took a few steps away from the vehicle.

The road, enclosed in gravel, veered off past a colossal boulder. Strange mist floated around the tires and a mountain peek eclipsed the sun giving the area a dim atmosphere.

Unwillingly, Flamedramon raised his voice to the driver. "Is the town beyond the turn?" He could feel Renamon grasp his arms to look around them.

The two stood there in exasperating silence waiting for the driver to speak. The car slowly drove away with the sounds of the rocks crackling below the truck's tires.

"Man, there's more fog in this story than the movie "The Fog"

Renamon burst into laughter killing their previous mood. Flamedramon felt Renamon let go of him and walk away.

"Well, I don't think we'll have to worry about that any time soon."

"Flamedramon! Over hear!" Her cheerful voice allowed him a fresh breath of relief.

Renamon was already at the curve once Flamedramon began talking. "Oh great." He said with a laugh. "Now you're ditching me."

"You deserve it."

Walking over to her location, he playfully continued their little game.

"I don't suppose you'll buy me something too."

Renamon stuck her tongue out towards Flamedramon, which was laughing at their fun.

As they went around a corner together, they both found them selves standing before a bazaar energetic with street merchants and digimon of the most exotic kinds.

"Wow, check it out Renamon"

"You're right, look at all the different kinds of digimon. Look a Panjamon, Asuramon, Musyamon, Ebidramon, Okuwamon the list goes on!" She continued briskly as Flamedramon thought.

'Well actually I meant the place not the digimon. Then again, she must be more interested in all the types of digimon since she has only lived among her own evolutionary chain.'

What caught Renamon's eyes was the fact that in the middle of it all was the town's gallows and a Boltmon waiting tolerantly up on top.

Changing the subject of her mind, she looked to Flamedramon with glittery eyes and pleaded. "Flamedramon, let me have some of the reward money so I can go to the shops, please."

A little hesitant, he searched the rim of his gauntlets for the money from the previous settlement. Not long in searching through his armor did he freeze and think.

'What! Aw crap, it's gone! I lost our money!'

Improvising on his recent dilemma, he collided with a passing Etemon.

"Oh, I'm sorry." The monkey said as he leisurely walked off.

"Ya, don't worry about it."

"Wow. What a cute Janet doll. If I find one I'll buy one for you and me." She spoke with aspiration for the cute plushy hanging from the monkey's waist.

A smirk ran across Flamedramon's face as he tossed Renamon a roll of money.

"Knock yourself out."

"What, you don't want to come?" she hollers as Flamedramon leaps on top of the nearest roof. He settles down on the roof as he turns on his Walkman again.

"You woke me up early, so I'm gonna rest here."

Renamon takes a quick look at the money before running off leaving her partner to soak in the care of the midday sun.

* * *

"Thank you, please stop by whenever you can." 

Renamon waved good-bye to the cashier as she stepped out of Lilymon's flower shop. She cut short her stride while running past her was a tall, slender man sporting white gloves, jet-black shoes, untailored jeans, exhausted coat, and filming equipment for a head.

"Hmm? Is that really a digimon?"

She looked in the other direction spotting five Digitamamons chasing after him screaming. "Get him!"

Renamon noticed a conveniently placed cart of watermelons that wasn't there before. She pointed her finger at it shooting a single diamond. Her attack knocked off the block keeping it stationary and with that the cart moved in front of the small mob of egg digimon, letting them all fall face first in the food.

"And to think all the stuff I could have missed at home." She giggled

She looked back to the runaway seeing him wave to her as he ran along the streets. Not watching where he was going, he tripped over his own feet and landed in a manhole creating a loud thud.

"Ouch! What a strange camera guy."

Renamon gazed upon the suns afternoon position.

"Aww. I still haven't found anything good to buy."

She glanced back down at the roll of money when an Etemon came out of the flower shop from behind her. Renamon observed the monkey seeing that he sat against the store.

A sad face displayed on Etemon as Renamon asked. "What's wrong sir?"

Waterfalls shot out from under his glasses when he started to talk.

"I lost my money."

"Don't worry money isn't that important, is it?"

The monkey nodded his head saying. "I can't buy my girlfriend the flowers she cherished the most. I never would have lost it, someone must have pick pocketed from me."

Renamon noticed the Guilmon doll hanging from his waist. At that moment, she came to a realization and consoled him.

"Please take this." She offered the money to him in a low voice.

"Wha…really? Oh thank you, thank you!"

Renamon smiled as the monkey ran back into the flower shop. As soon as Etemon left her sight, her smile vanished and she walked in the direction of the sleeping Flamedramon.

Renamon made it to the roof in no time at all to see Flamedramon lying on his back with his hands behind his head. Flamedramon stopped his music to see an enraged fox.

"Rena…Ugh!" Flamedramon bent over and held his stomach.

"Flamedramon. I won't travel with you if you keep causing trouble for the innocent."

Renamon's stature faded away before his eyes. He looked at the tiles where Renamon was standing to see several teardrops.

"Renamon." He whispered.

* * *

Renamon appeared in a small forest on the opposite side of where she entered the town. The forest trees spread wide apart letting it easy for any Digimon to come through. 

She disconnected the emerald from her collar and threw it as far as she could in the direction of the mountain.

With the radiance from her symbols disappearing, She set off toward the middle of the woods.

* * *

The sun had already set as Renamon walked through the forest. The nighttime was beautiful with no clouds and the light of the stars and moon revealing the entire area. 

She shook her head trying to force Flamedramon's image out of her mind. "I can't believe him, attacking an innocent Zudomon, stealing from an innocent Etemon, tricking me into believing that he's injured. Who knows what he'll do next? He doesn't think of anyone at all."

Her voice cut short when she felt a swift jerk. Renamon slammed into a tree with immense force. The impact made her cough up a bit of blood.

She looked at the Digimon pinning her to the tree. The foe embellished with blue fur with stripes of a darker hue, he had straps that ran across his chest to his shoulder and one knee guard. The wolf stood on his hind legs wearing blue, worn out jeans.

"Damn, a Were Garurumon! You should be fighting higher level Digimon for their data, or are you just scared they'll take yours?" She struggled in his grip.

He chuckled. "That's the thing, I don't want your data. I want you!" The wolf stared at her with a horrible and vile smile.

A small wave of horror blanketed her mind, as she understands what he wants from her.

She tried to conceal it when the werewolf started laughing. "You can't hide it, you reek of your fear. You have every right to because-AAAHHH!"

Renamon bit down on his hand causing him to let go. He staggered back and clutched his hand giving her enough time to jump several feet behind him and land in a battle standpoint.

"DAMN YOU!" He roared before charging her.

"I'm not sure what kind of women you've assaulted, but know that…" Renamon flipped backwards onto her hands, dodging his swiping claws. She pushed of the ground dropkicking him in the jaw, sending them both into the air. "I'm not like the others!" She grabbed the werewolf by his fur around his neck and threw him to the ground. He landed on the grass creating a crater. Still in the air, Renamon crossed her arms and legs and forced her limbs away screaming. "Diamond Storm!"

Before the impact, Were Garurumon dashed out of the way and ran to the location that Renamon was going to land. "Garuru Kick!" The attack sent Renamon flying straight to a tree. "Kouhenkyo!" Renamon and Were Garurumon switched position, however he saw this coming and rebound of the tree then rammed his shoulder into Renamon sending her sprawled across the floor.

When the werewolf drew near Renamon stood on her hands again and twirled around kicking him in the stomach. Were Garurumon stepped back to recover instantly before falling back.

"Damn fox, give up already!" Renamon used her powerful arms to propel herself into the air again. Coming down, she dropped her knee on his shoulder causing him to scream in pain. Renamon somersaulted away and yelled. "Diamond Storm!" However, she didn't aim at him.

The wolf turned around with feral eyes and started charging at her again. Renamon simply turned away from him and fixed her ruffed up fur. She knew she had already won.

"GRRAAAUUGH!" his foot impaled on diamonds causing him to fall on a bed of more diamonds spread across the ground like caltrops. The sound of the debris cutting through him was clear.

She paused to wipe blood of her lips and calm her heart. She began to walk only to fall to her knees with her stomach cringing in pain. Her position darkened as the shadow of Were Garurumon loomed over her. Renamon's heart skipped a beat, as she was lift of the ground by the seizing around her neck. Her deep breaths turned to suffocation as the hold on her tightened.

"I'll make you suffer for this." Were Garurumon growled in pain as he tightened his grip again.

Renamon's vision became hazy, as she tried to pry his hands off her. She saw a brilliant light race toward them in incredible speed.

"EXCALIBUR!" it boomed as Renamon fell to the ground with fresh air filling her lungs.

She turned around to see an eight-winged angel hold up Were Garurumon by the fur of his neck.

"Seraphimon has had you ordered to be stopped at any cost! Your evil deeds have gone unpunished long enough! Excalibur!" The holy being thrust his sword into the werewolf's heart.

"Not to worry little one you're saved." He comforted her while the data from the wolf flew up into the air.

Coughing, she spoke with a soar voice. "You're a Holy Angemon!"

Holy Angemon placed his hands on a bubble of light that formed around her. Renamon could feel her wounds healing.

"So what do you prefer, Magna or Holy."

"That doesn't concern me right now. Are you alright?" He held his hand out to her.

Renamon couldn't help but to redden at how perfect he seemed to be at that moment. That moment a picture of Flamedramon appeared in her mind again. Renamon filled with sadness as she thought. 'I wish Flamedramon was like this.'

Noticing the angel still staring at her, she quickly changed her mood. "Yes, I'm alright. I wasn't expecting such an assault this close to the village."

"Yes, well these lands have been getting more treacherous ever since the war."

The last part of his sentence caught her. "War? What War?"

Holy Angemon stared at her in confusion. "Huh? Oh, you must have been too young to remember such a time."

Renamon was brimming with curiosity for the new subject. Before she could ask about it, her stomach let off a loud and embarrassing growl that caused her to blush.

"I'm sorry. I haven't eaten since yesterday."

He stood there smiling in his aura. "Don't worry, I know a great place in town were-"

"NO!" Holy Angemon froze out of alarm to her protest. "I-I mean no thanks I don't want to head to the village at this particular time."

"Ok. Would you care to eat at my place?" He said as he gave a silly smile. Renamon gave him a curious look.

"You aren't the least bit curious about my objection."

Holy Angemon shook his head. "No, you probably have your own reasons."

Renamon seemed to cheer up as they Holy Angemon guided her through the forest.

"But those who will confess will be saved."

Renamon playfully punched him on the shoulder saying. "You are too, curious."

He smiled and rubbed the back of his head as he talked. "Was it that obvious?"

The two new friends walked together heading for Holy Angemon's house.

* * *

**Back at Uracho Village…**

Flamedramon stared at the nocturnal sky in a daze. He eyed each star while lying on the cold, coarse tiles of the roof forgetting about the entire world so he can rest there without any care of what's happening outside of his mind. He unconsciously moved his hand over his stomach. He muttered the only memory that wouldn't leave him in peace.

"Renamon."

His eyes shot open and his memory of everything else came back when a rock ricochet of his mask and reawaken him from his stupor.

"Ugh? What the crap?" he sat up just when another rock flew into his face.

"Grrrr. What the crap!" Flamedramon peered over the side of the building to scan the streets for the annoying artillery when another rock hit him in the nose.

"Damn it!" he yelled as a vein appeared on his head.

"Oh! He's alive. You were right." The Digimon gave his friend some money and the other one took it and left. The Digimon turned back to Flamedramon and said in a calm manner. "Wow, you look like your angry."

Flamedramon's vein got bigger as he started yelled. "Of course I look angry, you kept pelting me with rocks!"

Upon further inspection, Flamedramon could see a Vajiramon standing in the streets holding another rock just in case he didn't wake up. Crowds of Digimon walked past him caring torches that illuminated the damp streets below.

"What's going on?" He spoke with more curiosity than aggravation.

The bull replied. "That's what I've been trying to wake you up for. Head to the gallows a joyous occasion is taking place."

Vajiramon galloped onward without another word leaving Flamedramon to ponder as he leapt down to the street.

"Something is happening at the scaffold." The memory of the Boltmon flashed in his mind.

"Joyous occasion." He mumbled with uncertainty

It didn't take long for Flamedramon to make it to the town's gallows. When he arrived, the bazaar was teeming with every Digimon in the village and Flamedramon could hardly get to the second row.

He looked up toward the scaffold that elevated high enough so every one could see the Boltmon standing to the side of the ramp impatiently.

Flamedramon averted his eyes to a small snickering coming from his shoulder. A little, mouse Digimon resting on his shoulder.

"A KumbKiramon? What's happening?" He demanded in a harsh voice.

The little mouse Deva snickered even more as he started talking. "We caught one…we caught… a human."

Flamedramon's eyes widen in shock and stares back to the gallows intensely.

* * *

**With Renamon…**

"I'm surprised at how badly he was beat up when I arrived."

"Huh? The Were Garurumon?" Renamon recalled.

"Yes, It looks like he was about to die."

Renamon looked at Holy Angemon. " Well, Renamons are naturally good fighters and I've been training for awhile."

Holy Angemon noticed a small hook on Renamon's collar. He then pulled out something from his pocket and examined it closely. "Hmmmmm?"

"What are you looking at?" She poked.

Holy Angemon looked back at her in wonder.

"Hey uh… this wouldn't happen to be yours would it?"

Holy Angemon revealed the object to be the emerald she threw earlier. He saw Renamon's face flash with happiness for a short-lived second before depression replaced it.

"Yes, how did you know?" She said with a petite voice.

A little taken back by the sudden change in attitude Holy Angemon grudgingly pointed out. "Well the hook looks like it fits your collar, and the jewel glows brighter the closer it is to you."

With more confidence he spoke. "In fact it guided me to you."

Renamon was now deep in thought from his latest statement. "Was Flamedramon watching over me?"

Renamon's awareness came back when the angel abruptly stopped her.

"We're here!" he said to cheer her up, however now that he thinks about it a sweat drop appeared on his head as Renamon examined his home with a deadpan face.

Holy Angemon's home was a clearing paved with white, stone tiles. There were no walls; no one would be able to distinguish the starting or ending point of the living room and kitchen, columns outlined where there should be the outside walls and supported a second floor, there were floating tiles that led up to the next floor that had more columns where the outer walls should be.

Deeply embarrassed that Renamon might question why an angel of his prestige lives in such a place, he asks. "Sooo, how did you get such a beautiful jewel?"

Renamon sat down on the couch with the emerald in hand. She closed her hands over it blocking the light emanating from it.

"Flamedramon gave it to me." She said with a soft and barely audible voice.

Trying to cheer her mood, he cheerfully said. "I guess this Flamedramon character is a really good gu-"

"No! Flamedramon doesn't care who gets hurt; he doesn't care about his duties to the sovereigns, whom he steals from, or who he lies to! He only cares about himself."

Holy Angemon, who was in complete shock, noticed tears in her eyes as she continues.

"Please, Flamedramon. I want to forgive you. Prove to me that you are good!"

* * *

Flamedramon's ear twitched when an image of Renamon popped into his mind. 

'Please.'

KumbKiramon interrupted his thoughts with an exciting hiss.

"Hey, pay attention they're coming!"

Flamedramon swatted the mouse Deva away to annoy someone else. The same Vajiramon walked down an opening in the crowd. He held a chain in one hand and pushed the cloaked human with the other. The unfortunate soul was just shorter than Flamedramon.

The crowd started booing and throwing stuff at the individual. Flamedramon was the only on there that held sympathy for the human. A rock flew by him and struck the human being across the forehead.

Flamedramon's heart skipped a beat as the hood came off when the human fell to the floor. The mob kept booing as Flamedramon stared at a weak woman with long golden hair and green eyes. Her eyes were however dim and seemed to stare right threw him.

The roar of the crowd turned to whispers as she fell on top of the scaffold. She made a short moan of pain when Boltmon placed a foot on her.

Flamedramon concealed his anger as Boltmon spoke. "Digimon of the south, rejoice for we have caught a human who has stumbled into or world!"

The crowd roared again in cheers, all except Flamedramon. Everything became silent before Boltmon spoke again.

"The human-scum wants to destroy our very way of life and turn you all into slaves! This is our enemy!"

He took of his foot and lifted her by her hair. Every Digimon roared or snarled, but Flamedramon growled at Boltmon.

Letting the girl fall to her knees he started talking again.

"Remember we are the Digimon of the South Sovereign, humans are the enemy, and by Zhuqiaomon's law all human scum will be slaughtered.

A rush of panic enveloped him as Boltmon's axe raised high above his head

"Battle Tomahawk!" With a mighty swing, the axe came down fast.

Chink the sound of metals clashing ringed throughout the stunned crowd.

"WHAT!" Boltmon yelled

Flamedramon was on all four above the fallen girl. The attack left a small scar over the crest of courage.

The girl's eyes were no longer hollow anymore, but her eyes slowly turned to face Flamedramon's with insufferable gloom.

"A traitor among us? Why are you helping a human? Her kind will bring ruin to everything."

"Oh yeah." He growled. "Like none of us can picture YOU doing that."

"Insolence!" he yelled as he drew his axe back.

Flamedramon stood up to face Boltmon and crossed his gauntlets above him.

"Tomahawk Steiner!" The axe came down again and stopped with Flamedramon's guard. Although the force of the blow felt like the actual attack went through his body.

Boltmon took a step back from the bleeding dragon to a normal stance and reequipped the axe to his back. He began to laugh in triumph as he pointed to the girl below him.

Flamedramon turned around in horror to see the woman bleeding and breathing heavily.

"NO!" Flamedramon picked up the weak woman and held her close to his stomach. The mob broke out into riot.

Boltmon's voice pierced threw the disturbance. "How can you, a Digimon, fight for a human?"

"Because I'm not like any of you."

"What makes you so different than us, because you have been chosen by Zhuqiaomon?" Flamedramon gave away a surprised expression. "Hahaha. Yes, I know all about your little quest. Do you think a high follower of my stature would not have heard about this? I'll kill you and take over your duty to serve my master."

"You can have this damn job, that's fine, but if you think that you're going to kill me then you're dead wrong." The blue dragon leapt over the crowd with the female in his arms. The executioner watched him sprint along the rooftops heading for the angel's floating island.

Turning to the mass of swarming Digimon, Boltmon raised his axe and announced. "This travesty will not be tolerated. I will hunt down the human-scum and Digimon-traitor, then execute them both!"

* * *

Flamedramon dashed through the forest with the girl in his arms. 

In his dream on the roof, he remembered Jijimons appearance only this time it was a dark room. Jijimon tried to speak, but no words were audible. Upon his disappearance, words formed out of mist. '_Between the town and the island lives a healer._'

He glanced down at the heavily breathing women in confusion. 'What is with this girl? I can't smell her blood.'

"Why did you save me?" she whispered

Before he could even think of an answer of why he would the girl fell unconscious.

Flamedramon started running faster. He could tell he was getting close.

* * *

"Renamon…Wake up…Renamon… hurry you've got to wake up." 

Holy Angemon shook Renamon by the shoulder until she sat up on the couch to rub her grogginess away from her eyes.

"What's going on Holy Angemon?" She looked up to see him ready with his Excalibur ready.

Holy Angemon explained in a serious tone. "Quickly, disappear. We have uninvited guests heading this way."

Renamon grumbled from her interrupted sleep as she rubbed her eyes again. "Alright but I'll be watching."

The fox vanished in thin air as Holy Angemon stepped out of the house and materialized an Angemon's staff in his hands. He placed his palms on each end of the staff and as he compressed it the staff shrunk until his hands clapped together and he started praying. His whole house started glowing with a gold light. Soon, walls replaced the columns; a roof added to the transformation spell, Renamon sat on the edge of the roof to observe the area. By the time the chant finished, the whole house looked normal.

Renamon became invisible to the eye. She watched as Holy Angemon prepared himself for anything.

Holy Angemon stepped back into battle position as a blue and red flash jumped out of the trees and landed before him.

"Please she needs your help! Save her!" The dragon begged.

Both Holy Angemon and Renamon were in complete baffle.

"R-Right this way hurry." The angel stammered.

Holy Angemon lead him up to a vacant room on the second floor where Flamedramon lad her across a bed. Flamedramon watched as a healing aura appeared around her in a bubble when Holy Angemon placed his hands above her.

"Step out of the room, I need to concentrate on this."

Flamedramon left the room with out any objections. A half-hour passed before Holy Angemon emerged from the bedroom.

"Do you need healing too?" The angel asked with concern.

"No thanks. I heal pretty fast these days." Flamedramon said as he stood up from the bench.

"Tell me. Why would you help a human?"

Flamedramon glared at him with angry eyes.

"Oh, forgive me. I don't want to give the wrong impression." He said stepping back with a goofy grin.

Flamedramon sighed and looked back to him with relief. "No, I'm sorry. I just heard enough of that question for one day…thank you."

"You can go and see her now."

Flamedramon stopped as he past Holy Angemon. "You shouldn't act silly like you do. I already know just by standing around you that your more powerful than at first glance."

"Oh thanks, but I don't understand where you're getting at." He said as he rubbed the back of his head and gave of a goofy smile again.

Flamedramon closed the door behind him. Once the door clicked, Holy Angemon felt a light brush of air against his wings.

"He doesn't seem as bad as you say."

Renamon gave him a serious look. "What did he mean, more powerful than at first glance?"

Holy Angemon guided Renamon down stairs.

* * *

Flamedramon grabbed one of the wet towels and cleaned off the blood from his stomach. He threw it in a basket full of towels that Holy Angemon used to clean up the girl. He stood by the bed in deep thought of the situation. 

The girl's soft breathing disrupted his thoughts. She rolled to one side allowing Flamedramon to spot something unusual on her back. Flamedramon reached to her white dressing gown and tore a small hole in it with one of his claws. A white angelic wing unfolded out of the robe and wrapped around her body comforting her.

The girl sat up to face him while clutching on to her only wing. Her eyes gazed upon Flamedramon's with timidity. "Now that you know, you aren't going to do anything to me, are you?"

"No, no don't worry. Are you an Angewomon?"

The girl waved her head side to side.

"Are you a human?"

The girl hid behind her wing and started to trace her finger along the feathers. "I doubt."

"Why do you only have one right angelic wing?"

"I don't know." She said with tears appearing in her eyes.

"Can you remember anything at all?" He asked with more of a strict tone.

The girl fell on her side and wrapped her arms around her legs that she positioned over her chest. Her wing folded over her entire body as she muffled her lament.

A cold sadness filled Flamedramon. In the silence, he stared down at the confused woman and shortly left her to allow her to rest peacefully.

Making his way downstairs he stepped into the kitchen where spotted Holy Angemon heating up three pots of instant ramen.

"Magna Angemon what are her injuries." He asked with a harsh voice

"Well, besides the cut across her chest, I saw that she had a bruise a cross her head, on her back she had been whipped-"

"You saw the wing." He interrupted

Holy Angemon turned to face Flamedramon. "It's kind of hard to miss something like that." He spoke in an equally firm voice.

"Then Boltmon couldn't possibly have missed that since they tortured her. He kept raving on about how humans are the enemy while all along he knew he what he was going to behead wasn't a human." He growled that Boltmon's face came to mind.

Sensing his anger, Holy Angemon was worried that an angry dragon might break something. "Now, now. I think torture is a strong word here."

Flamedramon calmed down to speak. "You should have heard the confusion and timidity in her voice when I asked her about what happened."

Holy Angemon became serious as he spoke. "You two talked about her condition."

Flamedramon froze for a split-second when he sensed the sudden change in his attitude. "Yes."

"Excuse me. I must check something of her."

Flamedramon watched as Holy Angemon walked up the stairs. When he was no longer in view he spoke again. "I'm sorry."

Renamon appeared behind him with her arms crossed. "You're not going to steal from him too, are you?"

The dragon sighed. "I'm sorry, isn't that what you wanted to hear?"

"Why do you steal all the time? It's wrong." She inquisitively asked.

A pause filled the air. At that time, the only thing that they could hear was the sound of their breathing.

"…It was practice."

Flamedramon could tell that unless he could give a good explanation, Renamon was going to angry at him.

"PRACTICE FOR WHAT!" She screamed

"The x-antibodies… Beelzemon's version."

Renamon started calming down as his words replayed in her head.

"Why would you need them? Were you infected with the x-virus?"

"No."

"Then you did it for power." She said with a hurt and dissatisfied tone.

"Wait! Hear the rest out. There's more." He said with a pleading voice.

His voice became said and grim as he continued.

"It's all because of the war a several years ago."

Puzzled, Renamon cut in remembering. "Hold on. I think Holy Angemon said something about a war earlier."

"I don't doubt it, every Digimon that wasn't a kid was band together for the war. Everyone was up against an army that was ruthless in battle."

Renamon timidly asked. "Was there only two armies?"

Flamedramon sat against a wall and stared at nothing in particular, when Renamon sat beside him and leaned against his shoulder. Renamon knew all wars were sad and this one was no exception.

Renamon was about to talk when Flamedramon started speaking.

"There were three factions, The Sovereigns army, the angels, and the devils."

Renamon asked. "Why are the angels and the devils separate from the Sovereigns army?"

Flamedramon looked up to the ceiling lights as he continued. "The devils are evil, insolent basterds and attack naïve villagers, so they didn't care if any of the sovereigns would try to command them to stop. Seraphimon, being the leader of the angels, gave up life to Zhuqiaomon in exchange for his people's freedom. That's why he's an elder of the Sovereigns while his people are free."

Flamedramon sighed with a heavy breath while recalling what happened.

"Segregation swept our troops to prevent skirmishes across the army. Hatred divided our army into three while the monsters spawned from the x-virus attacked as one pitiless army. My friend and I fought in the sovereigns group. The four godly Digimon gave everyone the power to evolve to his or her mega level, so my friend became a War Greymon. During the end of the battle, we discovered that the x-virus infected the infamous D-reaper and it appeared on the battlefield. Its sight alone damaged our morale. Then that's when Zhuqaiomon committed the most loathsome of all crimes. As he flew over us, he randomly sucked data from the dead and lively bodies of the Digimon."

Flamedramon's became dark and he slid his helmet forward so Renamon could not see his eyes through the holes in his mask. "I watched in horror as my greatest friend's torment continued. He fell down clutching his neck and gasping for air as his life and data drained from his body to serve that devil birds purpose. Before War Greymon died he handed me his crest."

Flamedramon slid off his right gauntlet so Renamon could take his hand. "The crest of courage engraved itself into my right palm like a scar."

"I'm not sure what its there for, good luck, a forget-me-not, or a dark reminder of that day. After a third of our troops were lost to Zhuqaiomon, he fired it as destructive energy which annihilated our enemy completely, but some of our men and women were in the kill-zone."

Renamon began to cry as she saw tears flowing down from behind Flamedramon's mask.

He began to smile in a sinister way with his eyes hidden. "That's why I stole the antibody, so I can become strong enough to watch him beg as I tear his throat out with his own beak." He smiled even more at the thought of his dark and sadistic pleasure.

His last sentence and behavior scared her. She started crying and buried her face in him. "No! No Flamedramon that's just you're anger and sorrow talking. Please, don't say those things, they frighten me. I feel like I'm losing you to darkness."

Renamon sat up on her knees as she fixed his helmet revealing his diluted eyes. She drew him into a kiss while tears flowed freely from the both of them.

* * *

The overpowering smell of death, suffering, and blood filled the air, however Beelzemon was used to it. 

He killed the motor in Behemoth as he got off his bike. Looking around he saw blood coating all the houses and buildings. Beelzemon looked up to see an ocean of data particles flying above him, so thick that the sky was no longer visible. He would have absorbed it but the data looked so polluted that anyone who would be foolish enough to do so would suffer and die horribly.

As he walked through the streets, there was no noise but the little splashes his boots mad as he walked through the crimson street.

Upon entering the center of the village, he saw a giant tree towering above every other building. What he saw disgusted even one who has been around death as much as he has. The shapes of Digimon were protruding out of the trunk as if they were trying to escape their horrible fate. Their data leaked out of the leaves of the trees and added more to the tainted sky.

Small gasping sounds reached Beelzemon's ears as he searched around the tree. He found roots wrapping around a helpless and small Betamon halfway consuming him whole.

Beelzemon crouched down face to face with him. "Who did this to you?"

"Help me." The poor thing begged.

He talked with a constant, unsympathetic voice "Tell me who did this to you?"

"F-F-Flamedramon." He stammered out of fear of dying.

Beelzemon stood up and pointed a gun at Betamon's head.

His eyes widen in terror. "NO. NO" Bang

The Betamon disintegrated into data as the roots of the tree let go of the rest of him.

The bike came around to pick him up. As he hopped on, it carried him all the way to the North Gate. He parked his bike once again to pick up a sign. Blood dripped of the signboard as he read.

"Hm, Kokure Village."

At the gate, black wings sprouted from his back as he turned around to face the town.

"Chaos Flare!" His modified gun stamped out the town in an explosion as Beelzemon left on his bike.


End file.
